Surrender
by Punk Debutante
Summary: A unknown love triangle between Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth threatens to break the three friends apart. But when serious conflicts arise, their bond could be the only thing that can save their lives. S/C/Z.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Surrender

Author: Punk Debutante

Rating: M

Summary: As there is an unknown love triangle forming between Sephiroth, Cloud, and Zack, one of them harbors a secret that no one knows of. Little does he know, one of the closest people to him also shares it. One of the men's life is threatened by a mad scientist, and is almost taken away.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't sue me cause your not gonna get shit...

---

(In the Shinra mess hall)

"Doesn't this remind you of piss?"

"Ew…it does. You gonna eat yours?"

"Zack! You're going to eat this shit!"

"Cloud, you said it looked like piss, not shit…and yes, I'm going to eat it because I am a growing boy. I need my strength. And you do too Mr. 'I wanna be in SOLDIER!'" Zack laughed.

Cloud rolled his eyes and pushed his bowl over to Zack's side of the table. The brunette SOLDIER grabbed the bowl and slurped the entire thing down in one gulp. After wiping his mouth on his arm, Zack eyed Cloud suspiciously.

"Don't you have a Mako treatment today?" he asked quietly.

Cloud sighed heavily and turned his eyes downcast. "Yep."

"Well, I'll be in the room if you need me when you get back from it," Zack said, standing up and cracking his back loudly. Cloud stood up as well, facing Zack with glassy eyes.

"Hey hey…what's wrong spike?" the brunette asked, pulling Cloud into an embrace.

The blonde sighed again, laying his head on Zack's chest. "I hate getting these damned things…it wouldn't be so bad if…" he trailed.

"If what?" Zack whispered, tilting Cloud's head back, looking into his eyes.

Cloud's eyes shifted downward. "Nothing."

Zack sighed, letting Cloud go gently. "Well, I gotta go. You wanna talk when you get back?" he asked.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet. Zack sighed lightly and pulled Cloud into another embrace.

"Like I said, I'll be there if you need me. I'm here for anything. Remember that for me okay?"

The edges of Cloud's mouth pulled a bit and he kissed Zack's neck softly.

"I love you Cloud," Zack whispered.

"Love you too…" Cloud said, grabbing the back of Zack's head and pulling him down for a kiss.

Zack returned the kiss softly and pulled away from Cloud. He walked out of the mess hall and down the hallway.

The blonde sighed and made his way to the laboratory.

---

Cloud slowly made his way down the sickeningly quiet hallway where the Shinra laboratory was. He placed his hand on the bleached white door and pushed it open slowly. When the door swung open, there were all sorts of monitors, beeps and buzzes flowing through the room. Cloud stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a click.

"Is that you Strife?" a voice called from behind a curtain.

Cloud cringed and walked behind the curtain. Behind it, Professor Hojo, dressed in his usual garb, held a syringe three-fourths full of bright green liquid. Cloud looked to the table to see who the unlucky recipient was and his breath caught in his throat. On the table lay Sephiroth, unconscious and strapped down. Cloud looked with wide eyes back and forth from Sephiroth to Hojo.

"If I didn't sedate and restrain him, he'd probably kill me," the scientist laughed, sticking the needle in Sephiroth's arm, and injecting the fluid. Cloud looked away as the syringe emptied hastily. Hojo tossed the empty container in a red trash bin and took off his gloves.

"Well, what are you standing there for? You know the routine!" the man hissed at Cloud, pointing to the next empty table.

Cloud sighed, climbing onto it and laying down. Hojo chuckled as he put on a pair of fresh gloves and grabbed a new syringe.

"Arm."

Cloud outstretched his arm and closed his eyes, ready for the preliminary round to be over. When he opened his eyes, Hojo was taking off his gloves and throwing them away.

"Alright, you're done."

Cloud stared with wide eyes at the man in front of him. Hojo's smirk grew.

"Oh, are you wondering why I didn't fuck you today? Well, I had my kicks already," he laughed, looking over at Sephiroth's unconscious body.

Cloud's mouth dropped and his eyes glassed over once more. Before he could blink, Hojo was next to him, holding a scalpel to his throat.

"Tell anyone about this Strife, and I can promise you that you will never live to see the light of day again…" he whispered into Cloud's ear. The blonde shuddered and pushed the scientist away from him, storming out of the lab. Hojo's cackling laugh faded as Cloud rushed up to his room.

---

Upon reaching his room, the blonde quickly fished the key out of his pocket and thrust it into the lock, turning it and throwing the door open. He ran to the bathroom, dropping to his knees and heaving into the toilet. Coughing out what was left of his dinner from the night before, Cloud wiped his mouth and sat back against the wall, breathing heavily. He sat against the wall for 10 minutes before finally falling asleep.

---

Zack strapped his Buster Sword to his back and exited the gym. He strolled softly down the hallway until his reached his room. He pulled his key out of his pocket and opened the door. He looked around, placing his sword on the wall.

"Cloud? You here?" he called, getting no response.

He began to walk around the room, looking for any sign of the blonde. He walked into the bathroom and saw Cloud passed out on the floor.

"Oh god…" he said, picking Cloud up and placing him on his bed. He ran back into the bathroom, getting a wet cloth and a bottle of pills. The brunette placed the wet cloth on Cloud's head and put the pill bottle on a side table.

Cloud groaned softly and began to stir. Zack's eyes lit up and he brushed Cloud's bangs out of his face. The blonde's eyes opened and looked around slowly. He sat up and cracked his neck, looking at Zack.

"You okay?" the brunette asked.

Cloud smiled. "I'm fine."

"Good, cause you had me scared shitless! I came in here and you were all—"

Cloud held a finger to Zack's lips. "Shh…you talk too much," he whispered. Cloud eyed Zack's lips hungrily and closed in the space between them. He placed his hand on the back of Zack's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him softly. Zack breathed in deeply and parted his lips slightly. Cloud parted his as well, letting Zack into his mouth, tasting him. Zack ran his hands down the blonde's arms and around his backside, cupping it gently and squeezing it.

"So is that what you want?" Cloud asked, kissing Zack again.

"More than you know…" Zack groaned, pressing his hardened bulge against Cloud's leg. Cloud pulled away from Zack and grabbed the bottom of his lover's shirt. He lifted it slowly off, revealing Zack's impeccable muscles. The blonde dipped his head down and mouthed one of Zack's hardened nipples. Zack opened his mouth and sighed, petting the back of Cloud's head. Cloud sucked the nub, swirling his tongue around it and biting at it lightly. The blonde kissed his way down farther until he reached Zack's bellybutton. He tongue-fucked the hole, getting many soft moans from his lover. He began to kiss his way down more until he reached the top of the SOLDIER's pants. He looked up at Zack whose eyes were half-lidded and pulled the man's pants clean off.

"Cloud…oh god…I need…" Zack moaned, running his fingers through Cloud's hair.

The blonde grabbed Zack's aching member, lowering his head down…

---

Yah, that's it for this chappie. Hope you all liked the little taste of the Zack/Cloud action, cause there's going to be so much more. And maybe some Seph/Zack or Seph/Cloud. You just gotta read for more. Oh yeah, if I don't get any reviews for this story, then I won't update it!

**YOU _MUST_ REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Surrender

Author: Punk Debutante

Rating: M

Summary: As there is an unknown love triangle forming between Sephiroth, Cloud, and Zack, one of them harbors a secret that no one knows of. Little does he know, one of the closest people to him also shares it. One of the men's life is threatened by a mad scientist, and is almost taken away.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't sue me cause you won't get shit.

---

(The next morning)

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"9:00, why?" the blonde asked, rolling onto his side to face his lover.

"Shit…I have to be somewhere at 9:15," Zack said, climbing out of Cloud's arms and slipping some clothes on.

"Where do you have to go?" Cloud asked, suddenly worried.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to see a friend."

"Oh, okay," the blonde sighed gratefully.

Zack buttoned his shirt and leaned over the bed to kiss Cloud firmly.

"I gotta go, I'll be back later," he said, kissing Cloud again and walking out the door.

Cloud sighed, and rolled over onto his stomach, falling asleep.

---

Zack closed the door behind him and sighed heavily. He turned to his left and began walking toward the elevator. When he reached it, he pulled out a red keycard and swiped it. He punched in the number 71 and the elevator began to rise. When he reached his designated floor, Zack walked down another short hallway until he reached the final room. He again swiped the keycard and the door pulled open. The SOLDIER walked into the darkened apartment, flicking lights on as he went through.

"Seph? You home?" he called.

"Yeah, in here," the general called weakly from his bedroom.

Zack followed the man's voice into the room. The brunette walked into the room expecting the man to be in some sort of erotica mode and instead found him lying in the bed, blankets pulled up to his chin.

"Hey, what's wrong? Oh wait…you had a Mako treatment today too, didn't you?"

The general nodded sullenly. Zack walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"No, just a little tired," Sephiroth responded.

Zack smiled and leaned down, kissing Sephiroth gently. The general kissed Zack back, running his hands down the man's back. Sephiroth nibbled at Zack's lip asking for entrance. Zack parted his lips and let the silver-haired man in, tasting him. Sephiroth pulled away, kissing Zack's nose.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Zack asked, laying his head on the general's chest.

"…"

"Seph?" Zack asked softly, raising his head to look up at the man's face.

"Hm? You say something?" Sephiroth asked, turning his attention to Zack.

The raven-haired man sighed inwardly and kissed Sephiroth's chest lightly. The edges of the general's lips tugged slightly and he gently pulled Zack off of him, climbing out of his bed.

"Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"I'm going to take a bath. I'll be back in a few," Sephiroth said, grabbing a towel and a fresh pair of boxers, heading out of his apartment and down the hall.

Zack remained in the bed, watching Sephiroth leave the room. The brunette rolled over onto Sephiroth's side of the bed and slowly fell asleep.

--

Sephiroth walked down a long hallway, on his way to the company bathroom. When he reached the room, he opened the door, praying no one was in there. The room was empty as the General walked in, locking the door behind him. He turned on the faucet and the water began pouring into the rather large tub. Sephiroth slowly stripped himself of his clothing and leaned on the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill up. There was a full-length mirror attached to the wall behind the General, and when Sephiroth caught a glimpse of himself in it, he turned around completely. He let his long fingers trace his nude body, running over his battle scars. When he reached his hips, he stopped suddenly, tracing his fingers over what looked like scratches. Human scratches. Sephiroth clenched his jaw, and turned around slightly. He eyed his backside, noticing scratches near his lower regions also.

"Damn you Hojo…" he whispered, turning off the water to the tub and climbing in.

He gently lowered himself into the warm water, wincing harshly at the pain shooting through his backside as he sat down. He began to rub the warm water all over his extremely sensitive body. Sephiroth sat in the water, his thoughts racing busily. When he reached to grab a bar of soap, an extremely large wave of pain shot through his lower regions and the general clutched the side of the tub in agony. Sephiroth clenched his whole body tightly, in an attempt to rid himself of the pain. When it finally subsided, the silver-haired man was breathing deeply to calm himself. He looked down at his hands and put them over his face, shaking his head. A few tears managed to fall from Sephiroth's eyes and he wiped them away harshly.

"No! Hojo, I swear to you that you will die before the day you ever break me!" he hissed, pulling his hands away and clenching his fists.

The general finished bathing himself and hastily threw his clothing on, walking back to his room.

--

Cloud sat alone in he and Zack's bed, thinking about his findings from the night before. Seeing Sephiroth in such a vulnerable state had actually shaken the blonde. Finding that Hojo could have so much control over him made his insides curdle. Cloud clenched the blue cotton sheets in his pale fists and began to wring them harshly. A chill ran through his body and released the sheets slowly, his hands still imprinted along them.

"Damn it all! Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Cloud screamed, jumping out of bed and grabbing a glass off of the nightstand, throwing it at the wall. The glass shattered into many pieces, scattering across the SOLDIERS' bedroom. Cloud ran over to his dresser, threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of pants and stormed out of the room.

--

The blonde quickly walked down the hallway, needing to release his anger somewhere. Cloud prayed for anyone who decided to come looking for trouble now, because they were going to get it. The blonde walked right past the elevator and ran up the stairs leading to floor 71. He continued walking down a long hallway until he spotted someone coming from the other direction. The blonde squinted and saw that it was Sephiroth in nothing but a tank top and loose sweatpants.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud called, running up to the General.

Sephiroth quickly put a finger to his lips, signaling Cloud to stay quiet. When the blonde finally reached him, he quirked his head to the side, confused.

"There's still a lot of people asleep," Sephiroth said, pulling Cloud into an embrace. Cloud wrapped his arms around the General and inhaled his earthy scent. The blonde looked up into Sephiroth's eyes and saw that the normal brilliance of his emerald orbs was duller and they were lightly rimmed with pink. Cloud dismissed it and pulled the General down for a quick kiss. When their lips parted, Sephiroth sighed and pulled away from Cloud slowly.

"I've got to go kitten. I have some cadets to train this afternoon," the silver-haired man said, running a hand down one of Cloud's arms.

"Okay," Cloud said. "But I really need to talk to you, Seph."

"We'll talk later," the general said, leaning down and kissing Cloud deeply. Cloud turned around and walked back down the hallway to his room.

Sephiroth stood in front of his apartment, watching the lithe blonde walk back down the hall. The silver-haired man sighed to himself and cracked open his door, stepping inside. When he entered the darkened apartment, he slowly walked to his bedroom, praying that Zack would still be asleep. He stepped into the room to find that Zack was gone. On the nightstand was a small note with Zack's scribbled message on it. Sephiroth picked up the scrap of paper and glanced over it.

_Seph,_

_Went to go get some food. Be back later._

_--Zack_

Sephiroth balled up the note and tossed it in the trashcan across the bedroom. The general flopped down on his large bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I should cancel those classes for today. I'm sure the cadets will love that…" Sephiroth said to himself quietly. He got up from the bed and walked to his closet, pulling out his uniform. He slipped it on hastily and walked out of the apartment.

--

Cloud silently cursed to himself after leaving Sephiroth, unable to talk to his lover. The blonde stepped into the elevator punching in number 48. The elevator started with a slight jerk and proceeded downward. When the designated floor was reached, Cloud stepped out of the elevator and looked around him. The mess hall was full of noise as plenty of Soldiers, Troopers, and Cadets were getting their meals and socializing. Cloud went up to the lunch counter to get his food and sat at a table alone, wanting to collect his thoughts. The blonde was busily eating when two dirty looking Soldiers walked up to him.

"Strife…long time no see," one joked, taking a seat on Cloud's left.

"We've been kinda lonely without you around, Strife," the other laughed, sitting on Cloud's right.

"Will you guys just fuck off? Today _really_ isn't the day to fuck with me," Cloud said, clenching his fists under the table.

"Come on Strife, quit being such a bitch. All we want is some fun," the one on Cloud's left, named Vega, said.

"Yeah, just like the good old days," the other, named Syan, laughed.

Cloud closed his cerulean eyes and growled. He stood up from the table and slugged Syan in the jaw. The whole mess hall turned around to see what the ruckus was. Syan was on the ground, holding his jaw and Cloud was standing over him, fuming. Vega grabbed Cloud's neck and threw him to the ground, kicking the blonde in the side. Cloud climbed back to his feet and kicked the back of Vega's knees, making the man fall hard to the ground. Cloud punched the man in the head, knocking him unconscious. Syan was on his feet now, looking at Cloud with fear.

"Hey! You think you're the shit now just cause you're fucking the General? You're nothing, Strife! Not even Sephiroth can save you from what we're gonna do to you, bitch!" Syan yelled, dragging Vega's limp body out of the mess hall.

Cloud stood in complete horror as everyone in the hall stared dead at him in shock. Little did Cloud know Zack was amongst that group of people. The brunet soldier stormed out of the hall, fuming. Cloud saw Zack leave and ran after him.

--

"Zack, wait!" Cloud yelled after his lover.

The spiky-haired soldier continued his trudge down the halls without stopping or looking back.

"Zack will you just let me talk to you?" Cloud yelled again.

Zack suddenly stopped walking, and turned around to face Cloud. The blonde stood in anticipation, wanting to hear what Zack had to say.

"We're done, Cloud."

That wasn't it.

Zack turned back around and continued walking away from the now frozen blonde. Cloud clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. The blonde hurried to a vacant elevator and punched in number 1. Cloud exited the elevator and stormed out of the ShinRa building.

--

That's it for this chappie, all!Hopefully, I can get a third chapter up in a few days, but with school and all that good stuff, might be kinda hard. But I'll try! Till next time, all!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Surrender

Author: Punk Debutante

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Language

Summary: As there is an unknown love triangle forming between Sephiroth, Cloud, and Zack, one of them harbors a secret that no one knows of. Little does he know, one of the closest people to him also shares it. One of the men's lives is threatened by a mad scientist, and is almost taken away.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't sue me cause you won't get shit.

---

Zack stormed through the Shinra building, fuming. He passed by innocent secretaries and office personnel with a blur. The spiky-haired man picked up his pace and began running through the building. When he reached the elevator, he nearly tackled a Shinra accountant who was waiting with his new girlfriend in hand.

"Hey, watch where you're going you piece of shit!" he hissed at Zack.

The brunet turned around and spat at the man, but missed and hit his girlfriend in the face. The busty redhead gasped sharply and began to squeal loudly. The accountant lunged at Zack, but the soldier simply elbowed the man in the face, knocking him backwards. When the next elevator was available, Zack hopped on it immediately, flipping off the couple as the doors closed.

--

Cloud sat outside the Shinra building, attempting to capture his thoughts. He brought his knees to his chest, rocking himself back and forth.

"What am I going to do now? Shit…" the blonde cursed, spitting on the ground.

--

When Zack finally reached Sephiroth's room, he nearly broke down the door when he entered. He slammed the door behind him, gaining the General's attention.

"Something you need, Zack?" he asked smoothly.

"You're fucking Cloud behind my back!" the soldier yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Cloud…are…together? Seph, how the hell could you do this to me?"

Sephiroth stood up from his giant leather chair and walked over to Zack. He placed his hands on either of Zack's arms and looked right at him.

"Aren't you being somewhat of a hypocrite, Zack?" he sighed.

"What? How?"

The general sighed again. "Don't bother playing dumb Zack. You know what our situation is, so you might as well face the truth."

Zack looked down at the floor and breathed in Sephiroth's scent deeply. He pulled away from the silver-haired man and walked across the room to sit on a leather couch adjacent from Sephiroth's chair.

"You know there's one common factor in this entire thing," Zack suddenly said.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked, sitting back down on his chair and taking a sip of tea.

"You. Why didn't you tell either of us?" the brunet asked.

"Because…the two of you seemed so happy not knowing about each other that I decided to just leave it alone," the General sighed again.

"Yeah, but now that's all blown to hell and back. Does he know about us?" Zack asked softly.

Sephiroth shook his head gently. "He has no idea…"

"Shit…" Zack cursed, rubbing his face harshly.

"Do you plan on letting him know anytime soon?" the silver-haired man asked.

"Ugh…Seph…not right now…" Zack groaned, stretching out on the couch, placing his hands behind his head.

Just then there was a crisp knock at the door, and Sephiroth walked over to it. He looked back at Zack and sighed.

"It's him."

Zack continued to stare at the ceiling. "Let him in."

Sephiroth opened the door and Cloud stood there looking rather disheveled. The general stepped back, letting the blonde in and closing the door behind him. When Cloud walked in and saw Zack on the couch, he instantly winced. Sephiroth retreated back to his chair as if nothing was going on. Cloud stood motionless at the door, his eyes slightly blank. Zack gave off a deadpan stare and pulled himself up to a sitting position on the couch.

"Zack?" the blonde said softly. "Can we talk?" he asked, taking a few steps toward the darker-haired soldier.

The brunet cleared his throat and nodded. Cloud went over and sat on the couch a good distance from Zack and looked over at Sephiroth. The silver-haired man stood up—tea in hand—and retreated into the kitchen, which was a safe eavesdropping distance away.

"Look Zack, I really don't know what else to say to you except that I'm sorry. I mean, yeah, I know it was wrong of me to do that to you, but I love Sephiroth too. But I'm hoping that this won't change anything between us because you were my first, Zack. Nothing can ever replace that feeling I have when I'm with you. I love you," Cloud said, placing his hands between his knees, looking at the floor in shame.

Zack's lips tightened even more and he sighed lightly. Cloud glanced up and saw his lover actually looking guilty.

"Why do you look like you're regretting something right now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cloud…I've…I've been with Sephiroth too," Zack said softly, tearing his eyes away from the young blonde.

The spiky-haired soldier drew in a deep breath and tapped his lips, thinking. He shook his head and turned his attention to the silver-haired man in the kitchen.

"Sephiroth, could you come here please?" he called.

The General walked into his living room and sat back down in his chair, sighing heavily. Cloud ground his teeth together and his face turned red. Zack cast his eyes over to his young lover and began to shrink over to the far end of the couch.

"What in the blue fuck is going on?" the blonde yelled.

"Are you asking the person that you cheated on your boyfriend with, or are you askingyour boyfriend who cheated on you?" Sephiroth replied, voice as smooth as silk.

"Don't fucking get smart, Sephiroth. Obviously, you were a big part of this, so do you want to explain exactly what's happening?" Cloud hissed, clenching his fists tight.

Sephiroth shot the blonde a lethal death glare and growled softly.

"If you must know, I was approached by a young blonde man who practically threw himself at me, desperately needing to be laid. So, by me actually having feelings for said young man, I gave him what he wanted. Which what he said was an 'immaculately irresistible sex god' whilst in the midst of drunken sex together. Said young man left me to discover that I had strong feelings for him. This said young man then stated that he needed nothing else for now and that he was going back to his lover—"

"Sephiroth, you know that is not tr—" Cloud interrupted.

"I don't believe I was finished. As I was saying, after said young man left me, his lover beckoned me. According to him, he needed someone 'more stable, more mature, stronger', and that he needed a better lay once in a while. So, the lover of said young man and I began almost a courtship. Basically, it was a 'get mine, get yours' relationship. We both got what we desired and that was the end of it," Sephiroth finished, glaring at both of his young lovers.

"Now," he began. "The reason that this whole thing was kept behind closed doors was so that nothing like this would happen, right? Well, now it is out into the air, gentlemen, and I believe the two of you have some work to do on this shit pile that you call a relationship, because essentially, the two of you did this to yourselves. I had no part in this except being—as you called it Zack—the common factor. So with that in mind," Sephiroth said, walking over to the door and opening it.

"I believe you two need to go work some things out?" he asked, motioning for the two to leave.

Cloud stood up from the couch and stormed out of the room. Zack slowly walked out of the room, and Sephiroth slammed the door behind him.

---

Wow, I had some fun with this chapter. I am soooo sorry it took so long, but it's really hard to update frequently with school in the way. Even though I'm like failing everything! Anywho, thanks to all of you that review, I appreciate it much!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Surrender

Author: Punk Debutante

Rating: M

Summary: As there is an unknown love triangle forming between Sephiroth, Cloud, and Zack, one of them harbors a secret that no one knows of. Little does he know, one of the closest people to him also shares it. One of the men's lives is threatened by a mad scientist, and is almost taken away.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me cause you won't get shit…

---

"Cloud wait! Please! We really need to talk about this!" Zack called down the hall to a fuming Cloud.

The blonde slowed down his hastened pace, allowing the dark-haired soldier to catch up to him. When Zack reached the blonde, he tentatively put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. When there was no sign of resistance, Zack crept his arm around Cloud's shoulders.

"Let's go back to the room and talk about this," he said quietly, leading the blonde to the elevator.

---

"Of all the days," Sephiroth murmured quietly to himself, resting in his chair, finishing the last few mouthfuls of his citrus tea. When he finished the beverage, he set it on a table next to him and reclined in the giant leather armchair.

"This is way too much juvenile drama for me," Sephiroth said, tilting his head back to rest on the back of the chair. The silver-haired man closed his brilliant eyes and lost himself in thought.

---

When Zack and Cloud reached their room, it was about 9:00 pm. When Zack unlocked the door and opened it, the room was completely dark. Cloud sighed, walking in after Zack and flipping on the lights. The brunet strode over to the bed he shared with Cloud and sat on the edge of it. Cloud stood motionless for a moment, following suit soon after.

"Do want to start or should I go first?" Zack asked quietly.

Cloud glanced over at Zack hesitantly, then cleared his throat. "Um…you can go first."

The brunet soldier scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and cleared his own throat.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I flipped out on you back there when I was doing the same thing that you were. But look at it this way, we really can't be mad at each other, because we both did the same thing, right? It's like it almost cancels out…"

The blonde sighed and looked down at his feet. "I just…I don't know, Zack. I just feel really weird. So why did you go to Seph in the first place?"

"Well, you know that Seph and I do have a past, right?" Zack began, "I guess old feelings just crept back, and before you know it, this is what happened."

Cloud said nothing, and continued to stare at the floor.

"So why did you go to him?" Zack asked.

The blonde sighed again. "I love him. That's why. I love both of you. That's why I'm taking this so badly. I never wanted to hurt either of you, and I still want to be with both of you."

Zack eyed Cloud and lay down beside the blonde. Cloud mimicked his lover and lay next to him, his back facing toward the older man. Zack slowly ran his hand down the length of Cloud's arm, causing goosebumps to rise on the youth's soft skin. Cloud closed his eyes and shuddered lightly at Zack's touch. The brunet saw no resistance, so he continued on. He rolled over on top of the blonde and kissed his forehead. When he pulled back, Cloud's cerulean eyes were half-lidded and his lush lips were parted slightly.

"I never meant to hurt you, Cloud. You know I love you," he whispered huskily before crushing his mouth to Cloud's. The blonde fluttered his eyes shut and slowly began to return Zack's kiss. Zack ran his tongue across Cloud's and the blonde responded by parting his lips further, allowing Zack inside. Their tongues dueled for dominance, and Cloud quickly decided that he'd enjoy losing. The brunet soldier ran his left hand down to Cloud's fly and unzipped it slowly. Cloud broke the kiss, surprised.

"Going for the gold, already?" he panted, kissing Zack.

"You know I only go for the best," the older man said, licking across Cloud's kiss-swollen lips. The blonde mewled softly when he felt a hand slipping into his drawers and beginning to soothe the ache between his legs. Zack stroked Cloud's member with a feather touch, causing the blonde to gasp and sigh at every little touch. He ran his fingers over the head of Cloud's length and the blonde began to tremble slightly. His breathing quickened, and before either of them realized it, Cloud's seed spurt all over Zack's hand.

"Oh god, Zack," Cloud panted, looking deep into the brunet's golden eyes.

Zack pulled his hand out of Cloud's pants and began to meticulously lick the remains of what was left of the blonde's orgasm off of his hand. He then grabbed the blonde and kissed him furiously, shoving his tongue in the youth's mouth, offering him a taste of himself. Cloud pulled away from Zack, panting heavily, attempting to catch his breath. The brunet then lay back down next to his lover and pulled him close. Cloud nuzzled into Zack, inhaling his scent deeply. Zack kissed Cloud again, and ran a hand through the younger man's spikes.

"I love you Zack. And I'm sorry," Cloud said, with an innocent look plastered on his face.

"Don't be. I know you love Sephiroth, and so do I. But as long as we have each other, there's really nothing else in this world that matters to me," the brunet said, closing his eyes and snuggling in closer to Cloud. The blonde shut his eyes and drifted asleep next to his lover.

---

(the next morning)

"Cloud? What are you doing up so early? It's 9:00 and we have a day off," Zack said, sitting up in bed, rubbing his blurry eyes.

Cloud was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoulders shaking lightly, and he was hunched over, holding his head in his hands.

Zack sat up at full attention, and gently touched Cloud's back. The blonde kept shaking, and soft sniffles could be heard.

"Cloud, what happened?" Zack asked, getting up from the bed and walking around to face him. Cloud's face was stained with tears and his eyes were bloodshot. Zack instantly winced at the look of pain on his young lover's face. He kneeled down in front of the blonde and kissed his knee softly.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Cloud."

Cloud took in a deep, shaky breath, and wiped the tears off of his face. He looked up to the ceiling, and then looked down at the floor.

"H—Hojo…" he murmured.

"Hojo? What about him?" Zack asked, suddenly alarmed.

"He…oh god…" Cloud croaked out, before a few sobs escaped his lips.

"What, Cloud? Please tell me," Zack pleaded, his blood boiling at the thought of the mad scientist doing anything to his lover.

"I need to tell you this. It's been happening for a while now. You know how when I go to get my Mako treatments and I always come back kind of…messed up?" the blonde whispered.

"Yeah…" Zack said.

"It's not just from the mako. Hojo…he…does things…"

"Like what?"

"He…"

"What is it Cloud? What does he do!" Zack yelled, his blood beginning to boil over.

"He fucking rapes me Zack! He rapes me! That sick bastard straps me down, drugs me up, and rapes me!" Cloud screamed, clenching his teeth.

Zack stood with his mouth wide open, his face turning bright red with fury. Cloud collapsed onto the bed sobbing at his own weakness, and Zack hastily threw on some clothes, grabbing his sword and running out the door.

---

The brunet soldier ran to the elevator, punching in the number 69. The elevator stopped at the designated floor, and Zack sprinted to the lab. He kicked open the door and Hojo was standing at a counter full of liquids, and something in his hand. When he heard the door kicked open, he turned around and was faced with the tip of a buster sword at his throat.

"You sick fuck…" Zack said, preparing to throw the sword into Hojo's throat.

The scientist quickly threw whatever was in his hand at Zack and it hit the soldier in his arm. A syringe with a bright pink liquid is stuck in Zack's arm, and before he could even realize what has happened, the scientist tackled him to the floor, injecting half of the liquid into his arm. Zack, realizing what the drug was, laid on the floor, motionless. Hojo laughed and turned back to what he was previously doing. For about two minutes, Zack laid on the floor, thinking of a plan to overthrow the mad scientist. He spotted a scalpel on a tray near him and grabbed it. Hojo still had his back turned and was now deeply focused into whatever he was up to. Zack grabbed the man in headlock and slit his throat with the scalpel. Hojo grabbed his throat, and fell to the ground in agony. The brunet soldier then pulled the syringe out of his arm and stuck it into Hojo's arm, injecting the rest of the liquid into the scientist. Zack grabbed his large buster sword and quickly ran out of the lab. Hojo, being temporarily paralyzed by the pink liquid, laid on the floor, holding his throat, in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

After the paralytic wore off, about 30 minutes later, Hojo was fuming. He bandaged his throat and completely locked himself in the lab, allowing no one to enter. He sat in the middle of the floor, replaying the event that just occurred over and over in his head. The scientist curled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and began to rock himself back and forth, laughing to himself quietly.

---

---

Crappy ending to the chapter, I know. I don't really like it, but hey. By the way, I'm not very good at writing action sequences, as you can see from reading that last part. I'm not too happy with it, but I got my point across. I think. If anyone has any questions or is really confused, just ask and I shall give you the answer. Please no flames! Even though I really like fire, no flames! And I'm SO SO SO sorry this took to long to finish! But school has really been getting in my way, and I haven't had time lately to sit down and write. And next week I have exams! Ooh, exciting, isn't it? Oh well, that's life. I will try REALLY hard to get the next chapter up, and guess what folks? Story's almost finished! Kinda short, sorry. I don't usually write long stories. Mostly 8 chapters or less. See, now I feel like I'm rambling, but I don't know. Anyway, till next time all!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Surrender

Author: Punk Debutante

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, cause you won't get shit…

---

As Zack ran from the lab, he clutched his Buster Sword white-knuckled. He slowed down to a stop and placed the giant blade in the holster on his back.

"Okay Zack, deep breaths…you're fine. The fucker didn't do any damage…" Zack panted, attempting to cool his adrenaline, which was still running. The brunet soldier regained his composure and headed back to his room.

---

"Zack! Where the hell did you go? And what did you do? Please don't tell me you did anything stupid!" Cloud yelled frantically.

"Relax, kid. I went to go take care of the dumb fuck, but I couldn't do it…" Zack said softly, sitting down on the couch. Cloud walked behind the couch and began to rub the older man's shoulders.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

Zack sighed, and Cloud felt the man's shoulders tense underneath him. He pulled his hands off until he heard a noise of protest from below.

"Please, keep going…"

The blonde resumed kneading the muscles and urged Zack to continue his story.

"Well when I got there, he threw this stuff at me, and I didn't know what it was until my arm went numb and I realized it was some kind of paralytic. Then he went back to doing something else, so I grabbed a scalpel and slit his throat. And I left…"

Before Cloud could open his mouth to say anything, the door suddenly opened. Sephiroth walked through, scanning the room quickly with his eyes. They fell upon Zack and glared slightly.

"Did you attack Hojo?" he asked.

Zack pulled away from Cloud, holding his mouth agape.

"How did you find out so quick? I just left there like 15 minutes ago…"

Sephiroth's eyes softened and he chuckled lightly.

"Well?" Cloud asked.

"Let's just say that word travels very fast around here…" Sephiroth said, earning blank looks from both younger soldiers.

The general sighed lightly. "Never mind that, are you okay Zack?"

Zack shook his head lightly and chuckled. "I'm fine."

"Hey guys…" Cloud said softly. "I think I have an idea of how to get Hojo."

Sephiroth looked at Zack, then back at Cloud. "Please indulge us…"

"Well, you have a Mako treatment tomorrow, right Seph?"

---

Back in the bleach white lab, Sephiroth was once again strapped to the examining table. The general rolled his green eyes while watching Hojo mess around with various instruments. He looked over to a curtain in the back corner of the room and smirked. He then looked at all of the wires hooked up to his body and closed his eyes. The machines began to beep and shrill loudly, alarming Hojo.

"What! What's going on!" he screamed frantically.

His eyes flew over to Sephiroth's energy monitor, and there was a flat line.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT! This is not happening! This is NOT happening!" he yelled, running into another room, looking around panicking.

Sephiroth lay on the table unmoving, until something with a warm leather handle was placed into his outstretched hand. His fingers wrapped around it, and he grasped it tightly. He opened his eyes and stood up from the table, all the wiring peeling off his alabaster skin. The beeps and shrills stopped instantly. Hojo walked back into the room, and with a roar, Sephiroth plunged Masamune through the scientist's throat, and pinned him to the adjacent wall. Zack and Cloud stepped out from behind the curtain, smirking at the man, hanging on to the sword by his neck.

"Playing dead, Hojo? That is the oldest trick in the book, man. Anyone could have seen through that…" Zack laughed.

"And you still fell for it? What a shame…" Cloud said.

"And I heard that you were of a genius nature. So sad..." Sephiroth said, pulling Masamune out of the man's throat, and running through his abdomen, killing him instantly.

"You got yours, now I'm getting mine…" Sephiroth growled quietly so the other two wouldn't hear him.

The three soldiers shared meaningful looks, and walked out of the lab.

---

The trio headed to Sephiroth's room after their 'battle'. The general held the door open for the other two men, following them after and shutting the door behind him. He sat down in his large armchair and closed his eyes in thought.

"Sephiroth?"

The general opened his eyes and placed them on Cloud.

"Yes?"

"Why did you help us back there? You seemed like you had a reason for doing that…" the blonde said quietly.

Sephiroth sighed loudly and pursed his lips together.

"I did Cloud. Hojo has been doing the same thing to me all of my life. Twice a month for the past 20 years he's been doing that to me…"

"20 years? That means…Seph…that means…" Zack stuttered.

"Yes Zack, since I was five. Five years old…twice a month…" Sephiroth trailed.

Cloud looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"I'm just glad I won't have to ever go through that again…"

Sephiroth smiled lightly. "Yes, it's a good feeling."

Zack looked at his watch and stood up from the couch.

"I have classes in a half-hour, I'd probably better get going…"

"No," Sephiroth said abruptly.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Forget about that. I want you two to spend the day with me. I'll give your instructors excuses."

Cloud looked at Zack and grinned.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said.

Zack chuckled and nodded his head. "Ditto."

The general smirked and stood up from his chair.

"Let's just start off by saying gentlemen…we're gonna have some fun…"

---

---

Haha! Finally finished this chapter! For all of you that have stuck around and read this story from the beginning to now, I have a treat for you next chapter. Can you say…ORGY! YAY! I know I'm really excited just to right it because I plan to make it pretty damn good. Sorry if it seems like I'm kind of rushing through this, but I really want to get it done. So, everyone look forward to some Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack mega action next chapter! It should be good!


End file.
